Players of coin operated amusement and gambling devices such as slot machines must often contact thousands of coins during a playing session. Because the coins contact numerous other individuals and because the coins can transmit dirt and contaminants between players. It would be a benefit to such players to have a glove that could be worn while playing to protect the hands and fingers from contamination. Because picking up coins can be difficult when wearing gloves it would be a further benefit to have a glove that included resilient elastomeric portions on the thumb and index finger to aid in lifting coins. Because resilient elastomeric materials can prevent moisture from passing therethrough it would be a further benefit if the resilient elastomeric portions on the thumb and index finger included a moisture vent opening to assist in removing moisture accumulation between the wearer's finger tips and the resilient elastomeric portions.